darkrofandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Hunting Quest
Treasure Hunter Quests aka Token Quests are quests you can make to obtain stuffs like castle drops, zeny, weapons, or MVP Cards. These quests are mainly used in Force as another means to obtain castle drops which are used to create the Godly Items (link) or are sold for zeny. Please note that quests' availability resets each server hour, for example: If you do a quest at 4:58, you can do another one at 5:00 Signing to become a Treasure Hunter Enroll with Guild Leader To sign up and become a Treasure Hunter, enroll at the Yuno Inn. Talk to the Guild Leader at yuno_in01. You'll need to pay 200,000,000 (200M) zenies to become a treasure hunter. Once registered, talk to the Quest Manager (yuno_in01), just located near the Guild Leader to start choosing quests and earning your tokens. Registration is by character. So, if you try to do the token quest using another character of the same account you have to register that character too. But the amount of token is the same for all characters of the same account. If Character A has 200 tokens, Character B will also have 200 tokens. If you use the tokens using any Character, the amount left will be the same for both Character A and B. For example, Character A used 100 tokens and thus left with 100 tokens then Character B will also have 100 tokens left. Tip: If after 1 hour you are not yet finished with the quest you took using one of your characters, you can use your another registered character of the same account to do another quest, probably a simple one. Just giving a bird's eye view on what you might possibly be doing in this Treasure Hunter Quest: You interact with the Quest Manager NPC to obtain your quest and then interact with the NPC of the chosen the quest(quest starter) and do whatever that quest starter NPC asked you to do such as collecting certain items, delivering stuffs or finding some NPC. If the NPC asked you to collects items, once you've completed collecting the items just return to the quest starter to receive your token reward. When you chose to do delivery quests or finding an NPC, just give the item/s to be delivered to the NPC you were told to or talk to the NPC you were told to find and receive your token reward. List of Quests 1.2 Choosing a Quest These are all the quest available for the treasure hunter quest. When you talk to the NPC, she will give you a list of quests varying from the ones listed below, each list has 4 quests for you to choose. After choosing your quest, she will give you some information about the quest like what you should do or where you should go so make sure to read what she is telling you especially if this is your first time to do that certain quest you choose. Note: The quests listed below in blue color are the easiest to do. They don't require a lot of time. You will just either deliver a package / letter, or the items that you need to collect are readily available at the mall's NPCs. ---- Quest List 1 1.1 - Lost Old Man *Map: @warp mjolnir_09 187 188 *NPC: Old Man *Req: Talk to the old man *Tokens: 3 1.2 - Master needs his Bow *Map: @warp pay_arche 86 129 *NPC: Archer *Req: Letter (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 1.3 - The Hit List *Map: @warp prt_fild06 37 192 *NPC: Farmer *Req: 100pcs Worm Peeling, 100pcs Jellopy , 100pcs Clover, 100pcs Fluff (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 1.4 - The Sad Widow *Map: @warp prontera 264 353 *NPC: Old Lady *Req: 150pcs Memento (available at at nif_in - Tool Dealer, dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 ---- Quest List 2 2.1 - The Strange Letter *Map: @warp morocc 59 109 *NPC: Erika *Req: Letter (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 2.2 - Jur for Jeramiah *Map: @warp in_moc_16 15 30 (moc_fild16 He's inside the Assassin Guild) *NPC: Jeramiah *Req: Jeremiah's Jur (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 2.3 - Bee Keepers Hunny *Map: @warp prt_fild07 316 263 *NPC: Marsh Man *Req: 200pcs Honey (available at mall - Pet Seller NPC, dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 2.4 - The Wander Man *Map: @warp payon 161 72 *NPC: Molly *Req: 1000 pcs Skull (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 8 ---- Quest List 3 3.1 - Damn Pixies! *Map: @warp cmd_fild08 326 357 *NPC: Clark *Req: 150pcs Elder Pixie's Moustache (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 3.1 - Package Delivery *Map: @warp yuno_fild01 186 162 *NPC: Flank *Req: Box (provided by quest managerr) *Tokens: 3 3.3 - Prontera Culvert *Map: @warp prt_sewb1 120 245 *NPC: Sewer Management Knight *Req: 500pcs Worm Peeling (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 10 3.4 - Trouble at the Coal Mine *Map: @warp mjolnir_02 87 357 *NPC: Man *Req: 350pcs Lantern (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 10 ---- Quest List 4 4.1 - Zombie Attack *Map: @warp pay_arche 45 138 *NPC: Flora *Req: 250pcs Decayed Nail (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 4.2 - Mystic Wizard *Map: @warp yuno 47 139to Top view, and you'll see Zed, he is on top of the roof of a house *NPC: Zed *Req: Zed's Staff (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 4.3 - Aww shoot! *Map: @warp prontera 176 204 *NPC: Dassy *Req: 100pcs Shoot (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 4.4 - Emperium *Map: @warp prt_gld 157 99 *NPC: Czhore *Req: 40pcs Emperium (available at the mall - Potion Seller NPC, dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 ---- Quest List 5 5.1 - Savage Land *Map: @warp prt_maze01 18 184 *NPC: Lithin *Req: 250pcs Mane (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 5.2 - Pyramid's Part 1 *Map: @warp moc_ruins 75 167 *NPC: Lithin *Req: 300pcs Skel-Bone (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 5.3 - Thinking First *Map: @warp geffen 57 130 *NPC: Blonde Girl *Req: 50pcs Bouquet of Flowers (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 5.4 - The not so friendly ghost *Map: @warp gef_tower 49 27 *NPC: Wizard *Req: 500pcs Fabric (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 8 ---- Quest List 6 6.1 - Package for thieves *Map: @warp moc_prydb1 47 132 *NPC: Thief *Req: Box (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 wewe 6.2 - Pyramid's part 2 *Map: @warp moc_ruins 75 167 *NPC: Lithin *Req: 300pcs Rotten Bandage (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 8 6.3 - Special Delivery *Map: @warp xmas 144 136 *NPC: Chirach *Req: Box (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 6.4 - Geffenia *Map: @warp gef_tower 52 87 *NPC: Wizard *Req: 400pcs Horse Shoe (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 10 ---- Quest List 7 7.1 - Apple Juice *Map: @warp prontera 123 208 *NPC: Little Girl *Req: 50pcs Apple Juice (available at the mall) *Tokens: 3 7.2 - Delivery *Map: @warp alberta 101 84 *NPC: Charles *Req: Box (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 7.3 - Golden Thief Bug *Map: @warp prt_sewb1 120 245 *NPC: Sewer Management Knight *Req: 500pcs Gold (dropped by monsters found at Gold Room and other monster/s) *Tokens: 10 7.4 - Evil Pirates *Map: @warp alb2trea 94 103 *NPC: Scarlet *Req: 1pc Saber3 (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 ---- Quest List 8 8.1 - Banana Juice *Map: @warp prontera 123 208 *NPC: Little Girl *Req: 50pcs Banana Juice (available at the mall) *Tokens: 3 8.2 - Another Delivery *Map: @warp morocc 165 55 *NPC: Klye *Req: Box (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 8.3 - My lost Beeds *Map: @warp payon 133 124 *NPC: Flower *Req: 100pcs Glass Bead (available at lhz_in02 , xmas_in 169 34, prontera and dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 5 8.4 - Baphomet! *Map: @warp prt_maze02 103 86 *NPC: Zack *Req: 800pcs Evil Horn (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 15 ---- Quest List 9 9.1 - Smelly Box *Map: @warp geffen_in 168 124 *NPC: Mage *Req: Box (provided by quest manager) *Tokens: 3 9.2 - Sohee's Everywere! *Map: @warp pay_arche 98 74 *NPC: School Girl *Req: 700pcs Black Hair (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 10 9.3 - Moonlight Flower *Map: @warp payon_in02 19 33 *NPC: Jack *Req: 350pcs Nine Tails (dropped by monster/s(Nine Tail's)) *Tokens: 10 9.4 - Payon Cave *Map: @warp payon_in02 19 33 *NPC: Jack *Req: 300pcs Danggie (dropped by monster/s(Munak)) *Tokens: 8 ---- Quest List 10 10.1 - The Blank Box *Map: @warp morocc 193 51 *NPC: Kreg *Req: Box (provided by quest giver) *Tokens: 3 10.2 - Eddga *Map: @warp pay_fild10 145 252 *NPC: Man *Req: 50pcs Tiger's Skin (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens: 8 10.3 - Phreeoni *Map: @warp cmd_fild08 328 349 *NPC: Caral *Req: 400pcs Tongue (dropped by monster/s) *Token: 10 10.4 - Maya *Map: @warp cmd_fild08 341 88 *NPC: Jeni *Req: 50pcs Mother's Nightmare (dropped by monster/s) *Tokens:8 To know which monster drops a certain item and where to find that monster you can search the Dark RO Database. Just log in at http://www.dark-ro.net using your in-game account info and then choose My Controls and click the menu "Database". '''Coordinates of custom quests like this one are not to be posted.' ---- Exchangeable Items Exchanging Tokens After you've completed the chosen quest you are rewarded with treasure tokens. Tokens received from easy quests (shown in black color) usually ranged from 3~5. Tokens from hard quests (shown in red color) ranges from 8~10. After your quest you have to wait around 1 hour to be able to do another token quest. When you work hard and earn the right number of tokens, go to the 'Guild Leader' NPC of the Treasure Hunter Guild. Ask him to take you to the official shop (prt_in). There, talk to the 'Treasure Hunter Shop' NPC and ask for what he has in stock. He will then show you all the available things he has that can be exchange with the tokens that you have earned. If you want to know how many tokens you have, just talk to 'Treasure Hunter Shop' NPC. He will tell you the amount of tokens you currently have accumulated(in red color). If you talk to the 'Quest Manager' NPC he will also tell you (in red color) the number of tokens you have accumulated before asking you if you want to do a quest. '''Possible things that you can exchange with your tokens' Note: "T" stands for Token/Treasure Tokens. *Zeny 1 Token = 5,000,000 ( 5m) 10 Tokens = 50,000,000 ( 50m) 100 Tokens = 500,000,000 (500m) *Weapons Axe's: -Sabbath = 160T -Slaughter = 160T -Tomahawk = 180T -Great Axe = 200T -Guillotine = 200T One Handed Swords: -Edge = 130T -Caesar's Sword = 170T -Nagan = 180T -Immaterial Sword = 200T -Excalibur = 200T -Byeollungum = 240T -Talefing = 320T Two Hander Swords: -Dragon Slayer = 100T -Schweizersabel = 100T -Murasama = 100T -Masamune = 100T Spears: -Brionac = 200T -Longinuo's Spear = 200T -Gelerdeia = 200T -Brocca = 200T -Tjungkuletti = 200T Bows: -Rudra's Bow = 150T -Rougemaster's Bow = 50T Daggers: -Fisherman's Dagger = 150T -Obsidian Dagger = 150T -Kindle Dagger = 150T -Dagger with Jujube hilt = 150T -Holy Dagger = 200T -Mailbreaker = 300T -Swordbreaker = 300T -Combat Knife = 300T Knuckles: -Kasier Knuckle = 75T -Berserk = 75T Maces: -Spike = 65T -Slash = 90T -Grand Cross = 100T -Quadrille = 110T Whips: -Rapture Rose = 50T -Chemite = 65T Wands: -Mighty STaff = 50T -Wizardry Staff = 100T -Bone Wand = 60T -Staff of Soul = 100T *MVP Cards: -Garm Card = 150T -Stormy Knight Card = 200T -Golden Thief Bug Card = 200T -Ghostring Card = 200T -Deviling Card = 200T -Dracula Card = 100T -Angeling Card = 150T -Doppelganger Card = 100T -Moonlight Flower Card = 100T -Turtle General Card = 100T -Evil Snake Lord Card = 100T -Amon Ra Card = 150T -Tao Gunka Card = 200T *Castle Drops: -Freya's Jewel = 200T -Thor's Gauntlet = 200T -Iron Maiden = 200T -Wheel of the Unknown = 200T -Silver Ornament = 200T -Wrath of Valkyrie = 200T -Feather of Angel Wing = 200T -Footprints of Cat = 200T -Woman's Mustaches = 200T -Root of Stone = 200T -Spirit of Fish = 200T -Sputum of Bird = 200T -Sinew of Bear = 200T -Breath of Soul = 200T -Snow Crystal = 200T -Omen of Tempest = 200T -Ripple = 200T -Billow = 200T -Drifting Air = 200T -Emblem of the Sun God = 400T TIPS '-TIP 1-' Quests reset each server hour, so if you do a quest at 4:58, you can do another one at 5:00, knowing this, the best way to make them would be every 2 hours in their last minutes, For example: To do the quests available to 4:00 pm and 5:00 pm, you should go to the Quest Manager NPC at 4:58 or so, and take a quest, it will take you like 1-2 minutes to finish that quest, meaning that the quest of 5:00 will already be available too, do it, and you will have done the 2 quests in like 3 minutes or less, there you go!!! Invest in more Accounts '-TIP 2-' Create various accounts (make merchants (lvl. 69 to avoid being killled at pvp maps), read why below) and use them to gather tokens, for example; invest 1B zeny registering 5 accounts (5x200M= 1B), and use each account to make quests. When u get to 200 tokens with each account, trade them for castle drops, which can then be sold for 1-1.1B, which is the current market price, so you will then have earned 5-5.5B investing only 1B, investing 2B would endup for a grand total of 10-11B...... nice isn't it? Note: Make sure to turn those new chars into merchants, because they have more weight, have discount, and they can vend. '-TIP 3-' Be smart, gather or buy huge amounts of the items you need for the quests (buy them with the merchants to get discounts, they're pretty cheap btw), and place them in storage (@storage) or guild storage (@gstorage), that way when making the quests, you would only have to open the storage or guild storage and take them out. '-TIP 4-' If you use the strategy of doing the quests every 2 hours, you could also put your merchants to sell a few of the items on your storage (the ones used for the treasure hunter quest) yes, you can vend in the treasure hunter room, obviously you will sell them at a higher price than the NPC does, and end up making more money to buy those same items. (Make sure to vend 3 tiles away from any NPC or else you will be jailed for NPC obstruction.) '-TIP 5-' If you register many accounts, try making a guild and inviting your own accounts into the guild, that way you can use the Guild Storage to store the items that you will be using for the quests. (Make sure you don't invite strangers to that guild, so you don't get pwned, =D) Thinking First Bouquets '-TIP 6-' When making the quest "Thinking First", don't drop the bouquets that was given to you, save them in @gstorage, and sell them later. Selling those you can gather the money to buy other quest items like mementos, honeys, glass beads. Also, when turning in that same quest, make sure you pick up all flower bouquets dropped on the floor. '-TIP 7-' DO NOT register more than one char per account to do treasure hunter quests, because the token amount will only be the same for all the characters of the same account. The time delay would be the same for all the characters too except for that one glitch stated in TIP found at the early part of this topic. '-TIP 8-' Make sure you are not Over Weight or have too many different items when trying to take a quest, because if its a delivery (you can only have 100 different items in your inventory), because the item that will be given to you by the Quest Manager NPC will drop on the ground, and some other player might pick it up before you do. If you didn't know that the item/s fell, you can't complete that quest especially the delivery quests where a delivery box is given to you. You'll then have to pay 20M to cancel that quest and worse you'll have to wait for 3 hours before you can do another one. '-TIP 9-' If you happen to choose the wrong or the hard quest, instead of paying 20M right away to cancel it, just use the money to buy the items needed for that quest, or gather them up yourself. Usually, there are players who vend around the Quest Manager NPC where you can buy the items you need for the quest you chose. '''-TIP 10- '''Have fun hunting! Enjoy what you've earned! -taken from Old Dark ro wiki Credits to the respective owner of this guide.